


Need to count some sheep?

by YuriHaruyama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mccree is a sweetheart, SO MUCH FLUFF, reader has abandonment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriHaruyama/pseuds/YuriHaruyama
Summary: This is just the sweetest piece of McCree I've ever written. It's so soft. Come get your cowboy cuddles!





	Need to count some sheep?

You were unsure if you should even ask. You stood in your pajamas, hand held tentatively over the door to his room, poised to knock.

Would he even care? Would he tell you to go away? Would he think your tear stained face was ugly?

You didn’t know if you even had the courage to knock, but you had had the courage to open your own door and wander across the hall to his. To be honest, you didn’t know why you chose him. He didn’t treat you any different than he treated everyone else.

You slowly dropped your hand, reaching across yourself to hold your other arm as a lone tear dripped down your cheek.

You were just about to turn away when the door opened. “Y/n? What’cha doin’ out here, darlin’?” McCree stood in the doorway, hip cocked and face smilin’.

“Y-y/n? Why ya cryin’, sweetheart? What happened?” He was suddenly concerned for you, reaching out to turn your face up towards him.

“I…I had a nightmare where… where everyone left me…” your sniffle sounded pitiful as you burst into tears, crossing your arms over your stomach, trying to hold yourself together.

You looked up at him, tears leaking down your face. “I-I just really… n-need a hug right now..” A sob followed the end of your sentence, but it was muffled as McCree pulled you close, wrapping his arms around you without a word.

He gently pet your hair, tucking you into his body. Your arms circled his large chest, pulling yourself tighter against him.

Your broken sobs were barely audible by now, and he was murmuring into your hair.

“Shhh now, sweet pea. I won’t ever leave you. I promise.” His hands were rubbing soothing circles on your back, trying to calm you down.

You weren’t sure how long you stood there, sheltered from the world in his arms. He didn’t push you away, he didn’t tell you to stop crying. He just held you for as long as you needed.

Your tears slowly stopped, the sobs long gone. You rubbed you face against his shoulder for a moment, before pulling back slightly, face tilting towards his.

“All better now, sweet pea?” His smile was genuine, voice so soft compared to what it normally was.

You couldn’t bring yourself to speak, but you nodded.

“Anything else you need me for?” He stared down, wondering if you needed something to eat or anything.

Unsure, you looked down. A blush bloomed across your face. “C-could you… stay until I s-sleep?”

It startled you when he laughed, pulling you close again, before picking you up and carrying you into his room.

You felt embarrassed by the little ‘meep’ you had made when he picked you up, but you felt very secure when he laid you down on the bed and got in with you.

He pulled you close, letting you use his chest as a pillow as he lazily rubbed you shoulder and back.

“Go ahead and count some sheep, darlin’. I’ll be here in the mornin’, promise.” He turned his face towards you, planting the softest, sweetest kiss against your forehead before you drifted off to sleep.


End file.
